Tears on love
by TheLoveIsArt
Summary: "Había una vez un príncipe encantador, con un ama cálida y brazos de acero, pero desafortunado en el amor. Y había una vez, un ángel que rezó por él […] Aunque las sombras intentaron separar nuestros corazones para siempre, nunca se hizo realidad". Ivan Torrent, Remember me.


¡Hola, sempais! Les doy la bienvenida a esta nueva historia, que surgió después de una cruenta batalla con las ideas (me alegra estar de vacaciones, en serio). Ahora, lo admito: Esta pareja, aunque la amo y profeso mi más grande amor por ella, _siempre_ me trae dificultades (x'D). He intentado volverles a escribir desde hace unos días, con eso de que me picó la intención de hacer un "Horóscopo al estilo AkaMido" y sólo conseguí deprimiéndome porque, dizque no tienen muchas esperanzas de funcionar en el plano amoroso. Fue... decepcionante, pero aquí me tienen intentando una y otra vez mostrarme a mí misma que igual disfruto escribir de ellos. Este, como notaran, es el resultado final (:3); de verdad espero que esté pasable y merezca su tiempo.

 _Kuroko no Basket_ es creación de Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Yo sólo he tomado prestados a sus personajes para satisfacer mi gusto por el AkaMido.

 **Advertencias:** Supongo que tiene un poco más del género shonen-ai que yaoi, porque de verdad me había desanimado el horóscopo; mucho OoC, probablemente.

Sin más, espero que les guste mi pequeña contribución (:D)

* * *

 **((*~* [TEARS ON LOVE]~*~))**

 **.ͼͽ.**

« Había una vez un príncipe encantador, con un ama cálida y brazos de acero, pero desafortunado en el amor. Y había una vez, un ángel que rezó por él […] Aunque las sombras intentaron separar nuestros corazones para siempre, nunca se hizo realidad _»._

Ivan Torrent _, Remember me._

 **.ͼͽ.**

 **I**

Las luces del atardecer se colaban por la ventana e iluminaban con un fulgor incandescente la figura de Midorima, dibujando una especie de aureola sobre su cabeza. Akashi recargó la cabeza sobre su palma y le dedicó una sonrisa a Shintarou; éste lucía su acostumbrado ceño fruncido, debido a la concentración que ponía sobre el tablero.

Tamborileaba la mesa con sus dedos entretanto reflexionaba su siguiente movimiento, negándose a perder una vez más; éste era el único sonido que irrumpía dentro del aula. Seijuurou pensó que era adorable cómo el otro buscaba la victoria —casi— desesperadamente, tratando de rastrear cualquier indicio de debilidad en la táctica de su oponente, cuando era muy claro que ésta no existía.

El vice-capitán de Teiko se mordió el labio inferior y la sonrisa de Akashi se extendió, por alguna extraña razón.

—¿Estás listo para rendirte, Shintarou? —Preguntó con voz suave, acariciando el nombre de su compañero de una manera casi íntima. Los ojos esmeraldas se levantaron y chocaron con los suyos. Tardó un segundo más de lo esperado, pero finalmente el rostro de Midorima adquirió el rubor que tanto le gustaba, visible a pesar de que el joven intentara ocultar su cara mientras echaba para atrás sus gafas—. ¿Y bien?

Shintarou carraspeó para aclarar la garganta y responderle, con los hombros tensos y la mirada fija en la nada.

—Ganaste- _nanodayo_ —señaló, torciendo la boca en disgusto—. Otra vez.

Akashi sonrió, satisfecho.

—Pero hubo una ocasión cuando creí que estabas por sobreponerte —halagó—. Estuviste cerca.

La tenacidad de Shintarou lo sorprendía y… también le gustaba.

Midorima sacudió la cabeza y dejó escapar el aliento que estuvo conteniendo. El taheño vio la oportunidad, como muchas otras veces, pero no la dejó irse. Con un movimiento rápido, alargó el brazo por encima de la mesa y tomó la mano de Shintarou. Éste emitió un ruidito ahogado y enseguida quitó la mano.

—¡A-Akashi! ¿Q-qué estás haciendo? —Preguntó, las palabras atropellándose unas a otras mientras su expresión se volvía graciosamente alterada. Seijuurou rio entre dientes, provocándole al pianista un acceso de malhumor—. ¡¿Quieres gastarme una broma?! ¡No es divertido- _nanodayo_!

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño, pero la sonrisa permaneció todavía en su rostro, como un fantasma.

—Disculpa. No era mi intención. Sólo estaba pensando que eso podía reconfortarte un poco, aunque supongo que no funcionó muy bien —replicó. Nuevamente, Midorima estaba rojo como tomate.

 **II**

Akashi estaba regresando de una junta con Nijimura, así que no entendía por qué Aomine, Kise y Murasakibara llevaban a rastras al peliverde hasta el domo en que tenían la piscina, seguido de cerca por Kuroko y Momoi.

—Uno… dos… ¡tres! —La voz de Aomine debió extinguirse con el chapuzón de agua. Seijuurou miró las olas de la piscina, sacudiéndose violentamente luego de que Midorima se extinguiera bajo su superficie cristalina. Le dirigió una mirada acusadora al peliazul y Kise, quien reía a carcajada suelta—. Vamos, Akashi. Son las reglas de ese tonto juego.

Midorima salió antes de que pudiera contestar, agitando los brazos y tosiendo frenéticamente, en busca de aire. Tenía las gafas desacomodadas, pero fue lo último que le preocupaba mientras escupía un chorro de agua.

—No es un juego tonto —dijo Momoi, haciendo un puchero. La chica estaba en cuclillas, cerca de la orilla—. Las chicas juegan todo el tiempo Verdad o Reto.

Daiki la miró con una mueca.

—Creo que necesitas urgentemente un grupo de amigas —rezongó el moreno, torciendo la boca e ignorando olímpicamente, como solía hacerlo, la mirada iracunda de Satsuki.

—¡Esto era completamente innecesario- _nanodayo_! —Gritó Midorima. Fue Kise quien respondió en lugar del moreno.

—Te negaste a responder la pregunta, Midorimacchi —medio canturreó—. Te correspondía un castigo por eso.

Seijuurou arqueó una ceja.

—¿Qué pregunta?

Kuroko se hizo escuchar por encima de las protestas de Shintarou y Daiki.

—Momoi- _kun_ quería saber quién le gustaba a Midorima- _kun._

—¡No puedes culparme! —Exclamó la chica, levantándose y corriendo a abrazar al chico fantasma por el cuello, restregándose contra él. Tetsuya, como de costumbre, se limitó a estarse quieto y poner una expresión de ligera incomodidad—. Midorima es extremadamente patoso con las relaciones, pero eso no significa que no piense en nadie. ¿Cierto?

Shintarou la observó con ponzoña.

—Puede que en este momento no me guste nadie- _nanodayo_ —gruñó Midorima; daba la impresión de que sus cabellos se habían erizado justo como los de un gato.

Momoi lo examinó inquisitivamente.

—Esa podía ser una respuesta factible, si no te hubieras puesto tan nervioso y rehuido de nuestras miradas.

Akashi notó que el peliverde empezaba a boquear como un pez fuera del agua, echándole una mirada a él, como pidiéndole auxilio. Pasó de lucir muy pálido a sonrojarse nuevamente, buscando desesperadamente un pensamiento coherente para defenderse, sin éxito. Sí, la pelirrosa tenía razón: Era obvio que Midorima estaba enamorado.

La sonrisa de Seijuurou fue larga y tendida, pero con un toque sombrío que —casi— logró desatender a Murasakibara de su dulce.

—Chicos —prorrumpió—, no deben inmiscuirse en esas cosas. Es de muy mal gusto. —Luego de decir aquello, se acercó a la orilla de la piscina y extendió la mano hacia Midorima. El peliverde, quien ya se había ajustado las gafas, aceptó la ayuda para salir; no pareció hacer mucho caso del agarre excesivamente fuerte—. Pero es cierto que si escogiste Verdad, tenías que contestar.

Shintarou asintió, aunque tenía su mirada fija en otro lugar, justo en el apretón de manos que Akashi se apresuró a deshacer.

 **III**

La primera vez que admitió sus sentimientos hacia Midorima, fue una noche del segundo año en Teiko, mientras se acercaba al auditorio donde la hermana del _tsundere_ iba a participar en un concurso de talentos. Si quería ser sincero, conocer a la pequeña resultaba un tanto emocionante. Hasta entonces, Akashi había oído poco sobre la ella (tan sólo sabía que su nombre era Haruna y recién cumplía los ocho años); el pelirrojo se preguntó más de una ocasión cuál podía ser la razón para que Shintarou apenas la mencionara.

Pidió al chofer que se detuviera una cuadra antes de llegar al lugar. Éste obedeció, aunque como de costumbre, lucía inquieto.

—¿Está seguro, Akashi- _sama_?

—No tengo que caminar mucho —aseguró el menor, sacando las piernas de la limosina—. Tranquilo, Fujita- _san._

El hombre se mesó la barba castaña y sacudió afirmativamente la cabeza, pero Seijuurou le adivinaba la incertidumbre bailando en sus pequeños ojos azules.

—Saldré en tres horas o poco más, así que no me vayas a esperar aquí o podrías arriesgarte a correr un peligro —advirtió.

Fujita separó los labios, pero Akashi cerró la puerta suavemente antes de que fuera capaz de articular palabra. Luego, caminó hacia su destino, mirando de un lado a otro, cauteloso a los movimientos sospechosos; Midorima le había asegurado que el rumbo era bastante tranquilo y seguro, pero jamás hacía mal ir con cuidado. De cualquier manera, en esos momentos sólo había padres de familia vestidos con elegancia y sus hijos que caminaban a la par, conversando animadamente o divirtiéndose saltando las grietas de la acera.

Akashi se acomodó el saco en un intento por no pensar en su madre, ya que eso sólo conseguiría deprimirlo.

Cuando llegó al auditorio (un edificio sencillo pero bien cuidado), divisó la melena de Shintarou. El joven traía un pulcro traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata plateada. Lucía especialmente atractivo, aunque no le pasó inadvertido que Midorima estiraba el cuello para ver por encima de los comensales, buscando a alguien mientras jugaba con los puños de la camisa.

Una sonrisa se abrió paso a través de su rostro, sin que Akashi se diera cuenta. Esa actitud también le parecía, de alguna manera, encantadora.

Le faltaban sólo unos metros para alcanzar a Shintarou cuando divisó a una mujer abriéndose paso por la oleada de invitados. A Akashi no le resultó difícil identificar que esa era la madre del vice-capitán; traía su cabello atado en un moño e iba ataviada con un hermoso vestido de satín anaranjado. La mujer levantó los brazos y empezó a sacudir los hombros de su hijo, estirándole el saco.

Shintarou estaba haciendo una mueca, lucía preocupado y triste. Cuando el chico alzó la mirada y lo vio parado ahí, recuperó el brillo en la mirada.

—Akashi —dijo en voz baja—, viniste- _nanodayo_.

El pelirrojo arqueó la ceja.

—¿Por qué luces tan sorprendido? —Preguntó en un tono divertido y luego se volvió hacia la madre del peliverde—. Buenas noches.

—Hola, eh… Akashi- _san_ —saludó. Akashi notó que tenía unos bonitos ojos castaños, resaltados con muy poco maquillaje, igual que sus labios, los cuales sólo tenían un ligero matiz brilloso—. Mucho gusto de conocerte —miró a su hijo y regresó su atención al taheño—. Soy la madre de Shintarou: Midorima Kaede —hizo una pausa, dejando escapar una risa que parecía música—. He oído hablar bastante de ti.

Midorima se sonrojó y acomodó sus lentes.

—Ya, mamá.

Seijuurou, no obstante, encontró la confesión muy agradable y sonrió, aunque no medió palabra. El mejor tirador de la _Generación_ se removió incómodo.

—Voy a buscar a Haruna, ¿de acuerdo? —Nuevamente, el chico parecía inquieto. Akashi lo notó y frunció el ceño.

—¿Está todo bien?

—Oh, son los nervios pre-actuación —respondió Kaede, suspirando y negando con la cabeza. En esta ocasión fue Midorima quien añadió.

—Parece que mi hermana está pensando dejarlo ahora.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar? —Preguntó Seijuurou. El vice-capitán lo miró con renovado esplendor en sus ojos y Akashi notó que _algo_ se le revolvía en el estómago, igual que colibríes aleteando.

Midorima abrió y cerró la boca sin decir nada.

—¡Oh! Podrías acompañar a Shintarou a buscarla —propuso—. Mi hija también ha querido conocerte. Sabe que su hermano te admira mucho y unas palabras de aliento no le vendrían nada mal.

—Mamá —exclamó bajito el peliverde—. Invité a Akashi para que disfrutara un poco la ceremonia, no para que arreglara problemas- _nanodayo._

—Estaré encantado —replicó él, dedicándole una de sus mejores sonrisas—. Vamos, Shintarou, te ayudaré a buscar a tu hermana.

El peliverde asintió y los tres enfilaron hacia el interior del edificio. Recorrieron el lugar en silencio, esquivando a las personas. Ya faltaban sólo diez minutos para que empezara la ceremonia cuando Midorima y Akashi encontraron a la niña, sentada a los pies de una escalera por donde acababan de subir. El vice-capitán corrió a su encuentro, dejando atrás al pelirrojo, quien lo siguió con la mirada.

—¡Haruna! —Gritó, sobresaltando a su hermana. Ella se levantó y encaró al mayor, abrazándose a sí misma como si el abrigo de lana no fuera suficiente para cobijarla de la noche—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Akashi no pudo evitar notar el cambio: Midorima hablaba con una voz gentil, suave y no trataba de esconder su tono amable. Haruna lo observó con sus grandes ojos del mismo color que Midorima. Durante un instante, mientras veía a la niña encogerse y a Shintarou arrodillarse a su lado, el pelirrojo sintió que el tiempo se detenía. Repentinamente, la sonrisa de Midorima le dio una vuelta entera a su mundo.

Abrió grandes los ojos, conteniendo la respiración. Era algo que nunca le había visto con esa ternura y confianza. Hizo que su corazón temblara, arrancándole cualquier pensamiento o idea para sustituirla con esa imagen, la cual grabó a fuego en su mente.

—Haruna —llamó Midorima, levantándose y señalando con el brazo hacia Seijuurou—, quiero presentarte a Akashi. Él ha venido aquí para oírte cantar- _nanodayo_.

La niña levantó su cabeza, con las cejas arqueadas y se le quedó mirando como si fuera un príncipe sacado de un cuento de hadas. El capitán de Teiko hizo lo posible por desconectar la mirada y fijarla en Haruna, temeroso que al hacerlo, las comisuras de los labios de Midorima descendieran hasta su expresión habitual.

—Hola —saludó Akashi, pestañeando como si acara de despertar de un sueño. Terminó con la distancia que le faltaba recorrer para estar a la altura de ambos peliverdes e inclinó la cabeza—. Es un placer conocerte al fin, Haruna- _chan._

La niña se acercó confianzuda al pelirrojo, imitando su reverencia. Después, con voz tímida, habló:

—¿Realmente has venido sólo para eso?

Akashi sacudió la cabeza afirmativamente.

—Hace un par de días tu hermano me invitó —respondió cortésmente—. Dijo que tu voz era preciosa.

Haruna levantó la mirada hacia Midorima.

—¿Sólo preciosa? —Se quejó, haciendo un puchero que le recordó al pelirrojo la mueca de Atsushi cuando no tenía un dulce en la boca—. Oh…

—Bueno, intentaba resumir —añadió Seijuurou—. Si te enumerara las maravillas que dijo —eso no era del todo una mentira—, tardaría más que la ceremonia en terminar. Y la verdad es que me gustaría estar ahí para tu actuación.

La niña lo miró suspicazmente. Midorima no era especialmente bueno con los niños; simplemente había exagerado sus palabras porque era lo que hacía la gente en general… ¿cierto?

—Sí, eso suena más como mi hermano —musitó la niña., torciendo los ojos y riendo, para la sorpresa de Akashi, quien abrió grandes los ojos ante la perspectiva de un Shintarou tan afectuoso y fraternal. Jamás había pensado que el peliverde fuera del tipo sobreprotector; de pronto comprendió exactamente por qué evitaban el tema de Haruna—. Pero… —añadió la niña, buscando la manga de su hermano—… tengo miedo. ¿Qué pasa si lo hago mal?

Akashi sacudió la cabeza.

—No —musitó—. No lo harás, porque darás tu mejor esfuerzo y vencerás, igual que tu hermano.

—Y traje tu objeto de la suerte —añadió Midorima, sacando de su bolsillo un pequeño broche muy bonito, con forma de cisne y pequeñas piedrecillas que resplandecían—. _Oha-Asa_ nunca te fallará- _nanodayo_.

Le colocó el pasador entre sus cabellos y le palmeó la cabeza, todavía esbozando una sonrisa que atraía los ojos de Akashi como imán.

—Dicen que el canto del cisne es el más hermoso de todos —comentó Seijuurou, tratando de infundirle coraje a la niña. Ésta arqueó las cejas.

—Pues, yo espero no morir igual que ellos [1].

—Esperemos que no —rio Akashi.

 **.**

Midorima se había levantado cinco minutos antes de la presentación de Haruna. Akashi lo observó desaparecer por una puertecita lateral. Ya antes de que empezara el show de talentos, le había avisado que ayudaría a su hermana con la música de fondo y en la esquina de la gran tarima estaba un piano de cola negro, así que supuso que ahí estaría el joven de lentes.

La voz de Haruna era hermosa…, más que eso: Profunda y armónica y maravillosa como el canto de los ángeles. Sin embargo, Akashi no podía apartar la mirada de Shintarou, quien sonreía orgulloso detrás, observando a su hermana con el cariño reflejado en su mirada.

Él también sonrió, mientras su corazón se hinchaba con un —extraño e incandescente— sentimiento.

 **IV**

A veces, le gustaba salir hasta el tejado y apoyarse en el barandal que lo separaba del vacío. Esas ocasiones coincidían normalmente con días de viento furioso y lluvia casi torrencial. Sentía que entonces podía liberar todas las frustraciones que cargaba muy dentro de su corazón, que le recordaban a una _Coca-Cola_ demasiado agitada, esperando para expulsar todo.

El ruido de las tormentas lo ayudaban a gritar; así era siempre.

Las gotas golpeaban como granizo contra su piel. Akashi gimió bajito, sujetándose fuerte del barandal, hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron más blancos que de costumbre.

No gritó. En la escuela no se lo permitía. Debía controlarse hasta en el mínimo detalle, cuidar la fachada de que todo estaba siempre tan fríamente calculado en su interior, aunque no hubiera nada más lejos de la realidad.

El agua que lo empapaba hasta los huesos y cubría su rostro con miles de gotas cristalinas, le permitían recordar…llorar.

Sin embargo, esa tarde la lluvia cesó repentinamente alrededor pese a que fuera del paraguas, la tormenta seguía. Akashi levantó la mirada, aunque ya sabía quién estaba ahí: Shintarou lucía incómodo en ese lugar, agarrando la sombrilla morada.

— _Oha-Asa_ —murmuró Seijuurou, al notar que Midorima planeaba quedarse en silencio. Le había costado ocultar el tono quebrado de su voz.

—Predijo que Sagitario no tendría buen día- _nanodayo_. Demasiada… —se detuvo a sí mismo, reflexionando sobre las palabras que diría a continuación—… melancolía. Siempre que llueve tú pareces triste. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?

Seijuurou lo miró con detenimiento y luego negó con la cabeza.

—¿Me voy?

En esta ocasión, asintió. No temía que Midorima se ofendiera, pues lo comprendía.

—De acuerdo —consintió el más alto—, pero quédate con la sombrilla. No quisiera que te enfermes por exponerte de manera tan irresponsable- _nanodayo._

Akashi se permitió sonreír.

—Pero, ¿no es tu objeto de la suerte, Shintarou?

El peliverde escondió su rostro con la mano, acomodando sus gafas.

—Está bien —dijo y, antes de que Akashi pudiera decir nada, le pasó el mango. Después corrió hasta el edificio. Seijuurou lo siguió con la mirada, la mirada repentinamente en el suelo. La sensación de la lluvia siempre lo había reconfortado, pero descubrió que sosteniendo el paraguas de Midorima, se sentía aún mejor.

« Tal vez debí dejarlo quedarse aquí », pensó.

 _ **V**_

Akashi estaba pensando mucho las cosas… o mejor dicho, le daba vueltas enteras al rostro de Midorima que volvía una y otra vez a su cabeza. Por eso, cuando erró la siguiente nota de las partituras, casi deja caer su mandíbula. Aun la sirvienta que había traído la segunda bebida de su padre se quedó helada, observando la esquina de la habitación, en la que había una silueta asomando entre las sombras de la noche.

Su padre se levantó, dejando la taza de café humeante en la mesilla. Seijuurou depositó el violín en el estuche y se acercó a su progenitor. Juntó las manos y las extendió —palmas arriba—.

—¿Por qué has fallado? —Preguntó la dura voz de su padre. Él respiró profundamente antes de contestar.

—No estaba concentrándome lo suficiente —contestó sin hesitar.

—¿Cuántas veces has practicado esa canción, Seijuurou?

—Exactamente dieciséis.

Sin mediar otra palabra, el hombre enseñó la fusta, se colocó en un mejor ángulo junto a su hijo y empezó a azotarlo con ella. Aplicaba la suficiente fuerza para dejar una marca rojiza en cada uno de los golpes y Akashi apretaba los labios en una fina línea cada vez que el objeto tocaba su piel, justamente las dieciséis.

Cuando el castigo terminó, Seijuurou bajó las manos. Atrás, la sirvienta recogía las partituras y el resto de las cosas, tratando de no emitir ruido alguno mientras obedecía una orden tácita; de alguna manera, era como si no estuviera ahí.

—No espero menos que la perfección total, Seijuurou —prorrumpió el mayor, bajando el tono de voz—. Cualquier distracción, la quiero erradicada. Sólo puedes traer victorias y éxitos, o de lo contrario, tendrás que ser castigado. ¿Esperas convertirte en la cabeza de todo un Imperio si te dejas distraer por cualquier tontería de adolescente?

—No volverá a repetirse.

—Eso espero. —Sentenció, volviendo a su lugar—. Gracias por tu regalo de cumpleaños. Lo aprecio mucho, a pesar de ese error tan nefasto. Puedes retirarte.

—Buenas noches —se despidió, inclinando la cabeza y recogiendo su violín para dirigirse a la salida en una respuesta que se tomaría por una mala señal, pero que el padre de Seijuurou lo tomaba como una muestra de la vergüenza ante una falta.

Una vez fuera y la puerta cerrada, mientras caminaban por el pasillo, la sirvienta (quien salió detrás de él), se atrevió a hablar:

—¿Está bien, Akashi- _sama_?

—Sí, lo estoy. Gracias —dijo y entró a su habitación.

Ahí dentro no se deshizo en lágrimas, como lo hubiera hecho cuando era más joven, se limitó a observar sus manos. Tenía una herida abierta en la palma izquierda; era poco, considerando que en otras ocasiones, la fusta lo había lastimado de peor manera. Cruzó la habitación hasta llegar al baño, donde tenía un botiquín. Hace mucho que no lo utilizaba, porque tenía años de no entregarle más que perfección a su padre; supuso que a veces se tienen malos días.

Se desinfectó la herida, apenas sin hacer una mueca. Enseguida la vendó; una pequeña mancha de sangre comenzó a tomar forma en la tela blanca, pero Akashi fue hasta el sillón que tenía junto a la larga ventana y observó la noche despejada, que permitía una vista clara de la luna. Era hermosa y Seijuurou recordó a su madre diciéndole en una ocasión, que estaba hecha de queso.

Un largo y pesado suspiró escapó de sus labios.

 **.**

Jugar básquetbol con la herida tal vez no había sido la mejor idea. La costra se le despegó y Akashi maldijo mentalmente, sacudiendo la mano. Todos lo miraron, pero ninguno mencionó el hecho. Él, por su parte, lo agradecía.

—Ayer, mientras quería montar a _Ícaro_ , él se encabritó y caí. Por suerte alcancé a poner las manos —le había explicado a sus amigos, sonando muy convincente.

Después de la práctica, cuando en los vestuarios ya no había nadie, Akashi se revisó la herida. No dolía la gran cosa, pero sí lo incomodaba. Estaba a punto de sacar una venda cuando oyó los pasos de alguien a su espalda.

— _Ícaro_ jamás se agita _-nanodayo_ —prorrumpió Midorima con voz tensa.

—Todos pueden tener un mal día —replicó Akashi, sin mirarlo; era más o menos lo que había sucedido.

Shintarou permaneció en silencio, pero se había acercado a su lugar y le había tomado la mano. Akashi no se movió ni rezongó. En cambio, dejó que Midorima examinara las líneas rojizas que acompañaban la herida más grande. Tenía el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Un error patético. De verdad, muy tonto.

—¡Akashi!

—En serio. Fue mi culpa. Mi cabeza estaba en otra parte. —La mirada iracunda del otro se alzó como fuego esmeralda sobre él y Seijuurou aguantó la respiración un segundo. Se adelantó antes de que Midorima pudiese reprocharle cualquier cosa—. En ti, de hecho.

Lo que fuera que planeaba decir, se quedó atorado en su garganta.

—¿Q-qué? —Fue lo único capaz de articular, poniéndose extremadamente rojo.

—Sí —alegó, echándose para adelante hasta que la punta de su nariz tocaba la de Midorima, quien emitió un ruidito estrangulado y casi se cae de sentón al intentar ponerse de pie—. No dejo de pensar en ti, Shintarou.

La respiración del joven se aceleró y luego él apartó la mirada.

—No es gracioso, Akashi.

Diciendo eso, salió de los vestidores, hecho una furia.

 **VI**

—Debería disculparme, ¿cierto?

Había abordado a Midorima cuando éste fue a avisarle que esa tarde no podría quedarse a jugar _shogi._

—No quería asustarte —añadió, sintiéndose un _déjà vu_.

—No me asustaste- _nanodayo._

—Bueno, es claro que estás evitándome a toda costa, Shintarou. Explícame por qué.

El joven apretó las correas de su mochila al mismo tiempo que sus labios formaban una fina línea tensa, tan apretada que Seijuurou pensó que terminarían sangrando por la presión. Midorima lucía realmente miserable y Akashi notó el sabor amargo trepando por su garganta; era desagradable en más de un sentido de la palabra.

—Lo diré —anunció Midorima con voz trémula. La respiración del peliverde se volvió errática—: Tú me haces mucho daño —hizo una pausa—, de maneras en que no puedes evitarlo ni tengo derecho a reclamarte nada- _nanodayo_.

Los ojos de Akashi se expandieron, sin llegar a comprender del todo las palabras del otro chico.

—Shintarou…

—Déjalo —interrumpió Midorima, bruscamente. Al pelirrojo no se le escapaba la nota temblorosa de su voz, el pánico en sus ojos frente a la respuesta de una pregunta no formulada—. No es tu culpa- _nanodayo._ Querías una respuesta… lamento si resulta insuficiente. Soy malo para darme a entender, ya lo sabes.

—Inténtalo de nuevo, entonces —persistió el chico, avanzando—. Quiero oírlo claramente.

—Te equivocas.

—Jamás me equivoco.

A pesar de la contundencia en sus palabras, Akashi sentía un agujero en el estómago… un vacío que lo arrastraba lejos. No estaba pisando terreno firme y lo sabía, porque tratándose de Midorima perdía algo del aplomo habitual, incluso cuando sonaba confiado.

El peliverde dejó escapar un sonido amargo, parecido a una carcajada ahogada. Luego, cayó el silencio, hasta que Shintarou decidió que debía responder de alguna manera.

—Akashi… —empezó—, somos amigos.

Seijuurou entrecerró los ojos y asintió lentamente, una sola vez.

—Sí —contestó.

—Quiero que eso siga así- _nanodayo._

—¿De verdad?

—Sí.

La respuesta dolió, aunque él esbozaba la sonrisa acostumbrada.

—Entonces, quédate un poco más. Si estamos bien otra vez, no hay ningún problema.

Midorima asintió y lo siguió hasta la mesa donde había estado preparando el tablero de _shogi._ En aquella ocasión, Akashi no mostró piedad en su victoria, sintiendo en el fondo que algo estaba mal…

 **VII**

Shintarou lo miró, alarmado. Akashi tenía la impresión de que el peliverde reconocía las grietas por las que se asomaba ese joven frío, extraño… _absoluto;_ un alguien del que incluso él tuvo que aprender a cuidarse.

—Akashi —susurró el peliverde, trayéndolo un poco de vuelta. Deshacía la bruma cuando giraba a verlo y recordaba que era posible sentir su pecho cálido nuevamente…Midorima y la _Generación_ le recordaban que todavía era humano—. ¿Todo está bien?

—Sí. Lo está. —Respondió secamente.

A veces, ni siquiera Midorima podía traerlo de vuelta.

 **IX**

Haruna abrió la puerta y lo saludó con entusiasmo mientras se echaba a un lado para dejarlo entrar.

— _Nii-san_ está en el cuarto de música —respondió la niña—. Ha estado practicando durante toda la mañana.

Seijuurou le agradeció y permitió que lo llevara hasta el cuarto, incluso cuando sabía el camino de memoria. No obstante, se quedó parado frente a la puerta, sin atreverse a entrar. Haruna lo miraba con extrañeza.

—¿Se han enojado? —Preguntó ella en voz baja, llamando la atención de Akashi.

—No. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso, Haruna- _san_?

Por toda respuesta, se encogió de hombros.

—Tendrás que perdonarlo —explicó, mordiéndose el labio inferior—: Shintarou es malo expresándose. A veces, lo que dice quiere significar todo lo contrario, así que no te enojes con él. _Nii-san_ es bueno y te quiere.

Akashi sintió que el corazón le latía fuerte contra el pecho y asintió, porque repentinamente dudó de la fuerza de su propia voz. Impulsado por la sonrisa de Haruna, tocó a la puerta, viendo cómo la niña desaparecía por el pasillo, hacia las escaleras, corriendo igual que si hubiera hecho una travesura. Segundos después, la puerta se abrió y Seijuurou encaró a Midorima.

Le dedicó una sonrisa mientras levantaba el brazo donde cargaba el estuche del violín. Shintarou lo observó unos segundos, como si no reconociera al capitán de Teiko, pero se movió enseguida, dejándolo pasar. Midorima no solía sonreírle, aunque eso era habitual por su actitud.

—Lamento el desorden- _nanodayo_ —dijo el peliverde, frotándose los ojos cansados.

Empezó a patear un montón de bolas arrugadas de papel en una esquina para después levantarla. Akashi se ofreció a ayudarlo, pero Midorima gruñó que no hacía falta y Seijuurou lo dejó hacerse el difícil.

—¿Estás componiendo algo, Shintarou? —Obvió, arqueando las cejas.

—No tiene mucha importancia —musitó, tirando cada una al bote de basura; lo hacía violentamente, como si lo ayudaran a eliminar su frustración—. Por un momento, pensé que ya no vendrías- _nanodayo._ Últimamente, estás muy ocupado con todo el asunto de tu padre.

—Me gusta venir contigo a tocar algo de música. Jamás rechazaría una invitación así.

Midorima esbozó lo que parecía una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos.

—Lo siento, pero no te había invitado para eso- _nanodayo_ —admitió, frotándose la nuca. Akashi frunció el ceño.

—Oh, ¿entonces cuál es el asunto? —Preguntó el taheño, genuinamente curioso. Midorima se dejó caer sobre el banco del piano y se quitó los lentes para tallarse mejor los ojos. Akashi notó las sombras azules, casi negras, alrededor de ellos—. Shintarou…

—Quería que escucharas lo que componía —admitió—, pero no está lista.

Akashi puso el violín contra la pared antes de ir a sentarse junto a Midorima.

—Igual podría oírla —sugirió. El peliverde hizo una mueca—. Quiero oírla.

El vice-capitán chasqueó la lengua, pero se giró hacia las teclas.

—De acuerdo- _nanodayo_.

Su cuerpo entero tembló cuando la música, profunda y suave, rompió el silencio. Mientras se deleitaba con las primeras notas del piano, que eran como cantos celestiales que acariciaban el oído en los momentos éxtasis. Era una melodía hermosa que encerraba un gran misterio dentro de ella.

Él simplemente era hipnotizado por su historia: Repleta de color a momentos y alegre como niños jugando en la primera, pero al mismo tiempo, furiosa y triste como el destino de los héroes en las tragedias griegas. Al escucharla, misteriosa y rebosante de sentimientos, intentó descifrarla y capturarla cual mariposa en una telaraña.

Pero repentinamente se cortó la ilusión y le arrojó a un chapuzón de realidad.

—Hasta ahora no hay más- _nanodayo._

Shintarou giró a verlo, un tanto conmovido por la ternura y la melancolía de la canción.

—Fue… tan hermosa, Shintarou.

El peliverde lucía muy satisfecho consigo mismo, aunque escondió el rubor mirando hacia otro lado.

—Me alegro que te gustara- _nanodayo._

 **.**

Midorima se levantó y fue al baño, dejándolo a solas en el amplio cuarto de música. El pelirrojo no pudo evitar caminar hasta el bote de basura, sacar una de las bolas de papel y abrirla.

No supo qué decir a continuación, luego de que sus ojos siguieran la elegante caligrafía de Midorima una y otra vez.

 _Crimson Eye_

Por Midorima Shintarou

 **X**

—Mentiste —aseguró una tarde, cuando el peliverde intentaba pensar en su siguiente movimiento del tablero. El reflejo del sol en las gafas cuando éste levantó el rostro, le impidió ver su expresión—. Tú no quieres ser mi amigo, ¿verdad?

—A-Akashi.

—Entiendo por qué dijiste que te hacía daño —agregó, como si éste no hubiera tratado de detenerlo. Sacó la bola de papel y la estiró sobre la mesa, observando el reflejo de pánico que se dibujaba en la cara de Midorima—. _Crimson Eye._ ¿Qué intentabas decirme con ella?

—Creí que lo habías comprendido- _nanodayo._

—Quiero que tú me lo digas.

Midorima estiró la mano y atrapó el cuello de Seijuurou.

—Te amo —murmuró el joven con apenas fuerzas. Seijuurou no pudo evitar la sonrisa que cruzó su rostro mientras el peliverde vacilaba, esperando por una respuesta que tenía frente a sus ojos, en la manera que Akashi tomó el brazo que lo sostenía y lentamente lo guiaba hasta su mejilla, donde apoyó la cara—. Akashi… yo…

—Bésame.

El otro emitió un sonido estrangulado y se apartó como si lo hubieran quemado.

—Somos amigos, ¿no? —Preguntó y Akashi sintió una punzada.

—Ya no más. No quiero. Tú tampoco.

Silencio. Un largo y pesado silencio.

—¿Seguirás pensando así mañana? —Preguntó Midorima, contemplándolo directo a los ojos. Akashi se levantó y rodeó la mesa hasta quedar frente al otro. Tomó el rostro del peliverde y enseguida se inclinó a para besarlo; se lanzó como una pantera sobre su presa.

Oyó a Midorima succionar aire dificultosamente. El beso inició como una simple caricia: Akashi aplastaba sus labios contra los del peliverde, sintiendo su tierno calor y el movimiento rítmico que correspondía su afecto.

Se separaron y miraron al otro. Un segundo donde las esmeraldas y el rubí chocaron entre sí; después fueron los dientes colisionando, en un beso más furioso, casi desesperado…, un juego de lenguas y mordiscos y gemidos en los que cada uno ahogaba el nombre del otro.

Akashi rodeó el cuello de Midorima, enterrando los dedos en el sedoso cabello. Shintarou le rodeó la cintura con sus fuertes brazos y lo atrajo hacia él.

Seijuurou quería derretirse en el beso, igual que si fuera de mantequilla, pero todo se detuvo una vez más. Akashi abrió lentamente los ojos, con la respiración un tanto agitada.

—¿Pasa algo malo?

—Respóndeme —pidió Shintarou—. ¿Mañana… seguirás…?

—¿Amándote? —Aventuró el pelirrojo, riendo entre dientes—. No voy a prometerte la eternidad —respondió—. Siempre he pensado que valen más las flores de verdad que aquellas de papel que prometen no marchitarse.

Midorima tragó saliva y asintió. Por el momento, bastaba con los sentimientos sinceros de Akashi. Por el momento, su correspondencia consiguió acercarlos a una especie de Paraíso.

 **¿FIN?**

* * *

[1] Cuenta la leyenda que los cisnes, cuando presienten que la muerte está cerca, cantan con una voz hermosísima.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer y espero que puedan darme la oportunidad de leerlos en algún review!

A quien corresponda: ¡Gracias! El rectángulo de abajo los está esperando (:D)


End file.
